Relentless
by WaterSprite-04-69
Summary: Story on hold Author's Note only The story without a name now has one! Serena is a writer that has a heart problem she also has a baby. Darien broke Serena’s heart so she broke up with him but he would like to get back with her. really bad summary I know
1. You’re Serenity Edwards!

**AN: Well here's a new story but I don't know where it's going yet so much so it doesn't have a title, but I really thought I should write it down before I forgot it. There isn't a summary for this story yet but I can tell you it's taking place wail Serena's in college, she's a famous writer that has a heart problem and yeah that's all I'm going to tell you.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon.**

_**Chapter One: You're Serenity Edwards!**_

* * *

"The first day of college is stressful for all students, but for the new freshmen I believe it's more so. For most of them it's their first time leaving home for a long period of time, they won't get to see their friends and family everyday, unless of course they live in the same town they're going to college in then that's another story. I don't think most are ready for this world called 'College'. Come to think of it college really is a world of it's own especially if you live in the dorms. I sit in the lounge area of my dorm I watch some new girls auguring with their mothers about something. I don't know what they're auguring about; I don't care either. I just find it amusing that I was doing the same thing a year and a half before with my own mother. I don't care who you are or where you come from but when you move into a dorm for the first time you are going to fight with your parent's and then when it comes time for them to go back home you're going to be home sick. But I really should wrap up my little rant and finishing moving into my own room and find out who my roommate is for my last semester here." Serena finished typing her blog and posted it on her website, when a blonde woman in jeans and a yellow polo shirt sat down next to her; she assumed it was somebody's mother resting before she continued helping her child or children move into their rooms. "I hope no one was sitting here," the woman said after she had already sat down. 

"Nope, no one" Serena answered looking up from her laptop. Serena seen that the woman had a Borders bag full of books. She watched the older woman pull out the books and saw they were all books she herself had written. "Are you a big fan of hers?" Serena asked.

The woman looked up "Actually I've never read anything by her, but my daughter is a big fan of hers. And she's upset right now that she left her books at home so I went out and got these for her so she wouldn't go out and spend the money her father and I gave her for stuff she really needs." The woman explained.

Serena gave a small laugh "I understand that my mother use to do the same thing for me." Serena was quite for a moment watching the woman remove the price tags. "If you like I could autograph one of those for your daughter," she asked casually, want to see what the woman would do.

The older woman looked at the girl next to her up and down, she had sea blue eyes, with light pink make up on. And she also had blonde hair that was up in a messy ponytail. She had on a pink tank top and black draw string shorts and black and pink tennis shoes. She looked a lot like her daughter. The woman looked at the photograph on the back of the book she was holding and seen it was the same girl. Serena watched on with an amused look on her face. "You're the Serenity Edwards?" The woman said with a shocked look on her face.

"Yes I am would you like to see my drivers license?"

"Yes I would if you don't mind,"

"Not at all" Serena reached down for her purse and pulled out her wallet opening it she pulled out her drivers' license and handed to the woman next to her. The woman looked at it and then handed it back to Serena.

"Well I never met a famous another before," the woman said, "It's nice to meet you Miss Edwards."

"Please call me 'Serena'" Serena said, " 'Serenity' and 'Miss Edwards' are way to formal."

"Alright Serena, I'm Nicole Aino," The older woman extended her hand.

Serena took the woman's hand, "It's nice to meet you."

"Well my daughter's not going to believe this," Nicole laughed to herself.

"Maybe I'll meet her some time." Serena picked up the first book she published and she pulled out a green Sharpie from her purse and sighted her name inside the cover and then handed the book back to the woman. Serena closed her laptop and stood up "Well it was nice meeting you Nicole but I should get back to moving in all my things." She picked her purse up off the floor.

"It was nice meet you too Serena." Serena turned and walked off down a hallway that was off to the right of the elevators. All she had left to bring up from her car was a box of pictures of her family and friends. When she walked into her room and put her laptop on her desk her roommate was not in the room but she seen she had moved in a lot of her things.

* * *

Mina Aino walked into her new dorm room and seen that her roommate had already moved into their room. She seen that her roommate favorite colors most have been pink, black and blue for that was the colors of her bedding, and well mostly every thing else she owned. Her laptop that was on her desk was a sky blue, desk lamp black and her mini refrigerator was pink, she even had a pink iPod nano lying on her desk. Mina thought that from what she could see of the other girl's things that they could be really close friends. 

Mina was still upset that she had left her favorite books by Serenity Edwards at home. The only reason why she chose to transfer to a college in the Midwest was because Serenity went to school in the Midwest and she wanted to be just like her. She even looked like her a little bit; Mina liked to think they could be twins. "Mina I have something for you." She heard her mother say coming into her room.

"Oh really," Mina turned from unpacking her clothes to her mother. Her mother handed her a bag that was full of books. She took the bag and dumped the contents out on her bed on top of her clothes. She seen that it was all books by Serenity Edwards "Oh mom thank you,"

"You're welcome dear but there's more open up the first book that was published by her." Mina picked up the book and did what she was told and right there in green Sharpie was a sighted copy of the book.

"Oh my god mom, thank you so much!" Mina hugged her mother.

"Not a problem it would seem that your favorite author is also living on the same floor as you this semester." Nicole informed her beaming daughter.

"Really?! I hope I get to meet her." Before Nicole could say anything else a voice came from the doorway.

"Hello again." There stood Serena in the doorway with a black shoebox in her hands.

"Oh hello Serena," Nicole greeted moving out of the way so Serena could enter the room, and went to sit on her bed.

"Oh my god! You're-you're Serenity Edwards!" Mina gasped, "I can't believe my roommate is actually Serenity Edwards!"

Serena smiled at the blonde girl. _Just my luck I'm roomed up with a crazy fan_ "Please call me Serena." Serena reached out and shook the young woman's hand. Mina shook Serena's hand and stepped back and sat down on her own bed. She couldn't believe her luck.

Serena opened her box full of photographs and pulled out a pink picture frame with a photo of a little girl in it smiling holding a doll. She placed the frame on her desk by her bed. "Aw what an adorable little girl," said Nicole who was putting Mina's clothes in one of the wardrobes "Is she your sister, she looks just like you."

"No" Serena glanced up from what she was doing "She my daughter," Serena seen the disapproving look on Nicole's face. Mina most have too, for she was the one to speak next.

"Oh well then where is she? I mean why would you stay in the dorms since you have a child and where is her father?" Mina asked all the questions her mother was thinking.

_Nosy lot they are_, "Well she is with my mother and her fathers mother in LA. And they are going to be gone most of the semester and I don' want to stay at my parents house by myself its too big and creepy when your alone in it. And her father well he's here on campus some where." Serena explained taping pictures on to the wall over her bed.

"I don't mean to pry dear but do you get a long with her father?" Nicole asked.

"Only when she's around, other than that I don't speak to him unless I absolutely have too." She didn't add that she was a best friend of his twin sister. Nicole and Mina both seemed happy with that they did not ask any more questions. Serena turned on her radio and Somebody Told Me by The Killers came blearing out she was about to turn it down but Mina stopped her.

"No leave it turned up this is one of my favorite songs." Mina started to sing along. _Well at lest her singing voice isn't really horrible but it's not the best either_, Serena thought. Not too much time passed before Serena got sick of the radio and she attached her iPod to the top of the radio and the music from her iPod was coming out. She had a tendencies to forget she had and iPod clock radio.

Three girls walked into Mina and Serena's room. _Ok this room is way too small to have this many people just standing around_, thought Serena. "Hey Serena I'd like you too meet my friends." Mina said. "This is Raye Hino" Raye was standing by Mina she had long raven hair and her eyes were brown. She was in hot pants and a red tank top. "And this is Amy Anderson" Amy had short hair and blue eyes. She was in jeans and a peasant top. She was sitting on Mina's bed. "And lastly Lita Kino" Lita had green eyes and her hair was brown and back in a ponytail it looked to be pretty long to Serena. Lita had on baby blue and white basketball shorts and a North Carolina basketball t-shirt on. _How dare she where that shirt here_, Serena thought glaring at the shirt, but Lita didn't see. About five years before the head coach transferred to North Carolina to be the head coach there. When he left most of the town called him a trader, and most still didn't like him. _Well I guess it could be worse she could be wearing Mizzou, but then she wouldn't have made it to far into the building if she did._ "And guys this my roomy Serena Edwards"

"Nice to meet you all." Serena smiled. "So are you all going to school here?"

"Yeah we are" answered Raye.

"Where are you from Serena" Lita asked this time.

"I'm from here, what about you guys?"

"We're from New Mexico." Mina said.

"Oh cool" then all of a sudden,

_"Think twice for ya touch my girl  
Come around I'll lay a field of burn  
Think twice for ya touch my girl   
Come around come around no more"_

Started to play out of nowhere, Serena picked up her cell phone that was sitting on her desk. "Hey Amara,"

_Where are you? We're down here waiting for you I thought we were going to go eat?_

"Oh shit I totally forgot I'll me down in a few minutes."

_How's you're roommate?_

"Um…I'll tell you when I see you. I'll see you in a bit." Serena closed her phone. "Well guys I'd love to sit and chat more but I forgot I was going out to dinner with some friends."

"Oh yeah speaking of that where's a good place to eat?" Lita asked.

"Well that depends on where go. Do you want to be in the middle of every thing or do you want to be away from every thing and by that I mean away from most of the other students."

"In the middle of everything," the four girls said, by this time Nicole had left the room.

"Well then you want to go down town, there is the Mass. Street Deli, Free State Brewery, India Palace, um…" she looked up in thought, "Jefferson's Restaurant, La Familia, the Mad Greek, PepperJax Grill, there's a Pizza Hut, Zen Zero, Buffalo Wild Wings, Chipotle's and a lot of other things you'll just have to go down there and see what ya'll went to eat there's every thing down there, But it's mostly bar and grills, delis and coffee shops. Well I gotta go my friends are goin' to be mad at me." Serena picked up her cell phone and keys and put them in her purse, turned off her iPod and left the room "See you later tonight Mina," Serena called behind her and left the room.

Serena walked outside her dorm and there sitting in a white '57 Chevy Bel-air convertible was her best friends Amara, Michelle and Trista. "Hey" Serena greeted and hopped into the back seat of Amara's car with Trista. Amara started driving.

"So how's your roommate," Amara asked.

"Oh my god, I'm stuck in a room with my biggest fan. It's really wired you know she made it seem like I'm some big pop star, geez I'm not Yaten."

"She can't be all that bad," Michelle said looking back at Serena.

"I wouldn't really know we haven't talked all that much."

"So where should we go eat at," Trista asked.

"How 'bout the Brewery," Serena suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good," Amara started making her way down town.

* * *

"She seems nice." Lita said sitting down on Serena's bed after Serena left; Raye also went to sit on Serena's bed. 

"Why does she look so familiar?" Amy asked.

"Well pick up one of those books right there next to you and look at the back," Amy did what she was told and a look of shocked covered her face. "She's the Serenity Edwards?!"

"She is really?" Lita gasped.

"Yeah I was just as shocked." Mina said. All the girls were fans of Serena's books they all had read them at lest five times over.

Raye was looking at the picture of the little girl on Serena's desk "Hey who's this girl? Is it her sister?"

"Nope her daughter" Mina answered and recapped the story that Serena had told her and her mother.

"I didn't think she was that kind of girl," Raye commented "Anyways I'm hungry lets go down town and find some place to eat."

An hour later they all decided to eat at the Free State Brewery and it was packed. They seen Serena at a long table in the center of the restaurant at a long table made of four small ones every chair had someone in it. Serena was talking to an attractive blonde waiter. "He looks like one of my ex-boyfriends" Lita said. The three other girls laughed and rolled their eyes. Mina wanted to go over and say hello to Serena but they were seated at a back room in the restaurant, when she went back to the front of the building Serena and all of her friends had already left.

Serena didn't get back to her dorm until ten that night she had spent most of her evening at Amara, Michelle, and Tresta's apartment. When she got into her dorm room she seen that Mina wasn't there and she was happy about that she wanted some alone time. Serena grabbed a few toiletries and went to go take a shower after her shower, she soon fell asleep, she did heard Mina come in around midnight. Soon both girls were asleep so they would be up and ready to stand in long lines of enrollment.

* * *

**AN: Serena's ring tone for Amara is Think Twice by Eve 6. Yes I did change Serena's last name but there's a reason for that, it will be reveled in a later chapter. The photo of the little girl isn't Rini but she is in the story but Chibi Chibi. And I thought about tell you all what college town she's in but I think I'm going to make you guess I already have you three hints. One dislike of the head coach of the University of North Carolina Two hates Mizzou if you know what state Mizzou is in it will help you lots. Three it's in the Midwest.**


	2. Not Again!

**AN: Thanks for the reviews everyone.  
****Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. But you already knew that.  
**

**Chapter Two: Not Again...**

* * *

_**A Month Later…**_

It had been a month since Serena and Mina moved into their dorm and they still did not really know much about each other. Or it was more like Serena knew more about Mina's family and friends, than what Mina knew about Serena. Mina's friends, it turned out that Lita and Raye had a dorm room down the hall and Amy was staying in the scholarship dorm on the other side of campus. Serena got along pretty well with them except for Raye, for some reason Raye didn't like Serena very much and Serena couldn't understand why, what had she ever done to the girl?

Now Serena's friends on the other hand couldn't stand Mina and her friends. The found the lot of them annoying bubbleheads and they wanted to know how they got into college in the first place. They understood how Amy got in because she really did have the book smarts but she was stupid at almost everything else, it seemed like she had been friends too long with Mina, Lita and Raye. Amara, Michelle and Tresta tried to avoid the four other your women as much as possible.

This cool rainy mid September day Amara and Tresta were taking Serena too the doctor, Serena had been getting really sick the past few days she was pale, the whites of her eyes and a slight yellowish color and she was dizzy a lot. Serena, Amara, and Tresta all got off the elevator and seen Mina and her friends talking to some guy; Raye was clinging to his right arm. But the group of girls turned and so did the guy. "What the fuck is the Devil doing here?" Serena grumbled looking at Tresta. 'The Devil' as Serena liked to call him was Tresta's twin brother Darien.

"I don't know," Tresta answered.

Darien and the girls he was talking too all looked at the elevator doors open to see who was coming down to the main floor. He saw that it was his sister, Amara, and a sick looking Serena. He knew Serena well enough to know she did not go any where in her yoga pants and that was what she was in, black yoga pants and a white hoodie that had 'PINK' written on the front in pink letters. "Hey Darien what are you doin' here?" Tresta asked him as they walked up to him and the other girls.

"Oh I have a launch date with Raye here." Serena's eye twitched at hearing that, "Where are you three off too?" Darien asked.

"We have to take Serena to the doctor," Amara answered watching Serena carefully she was starting to look worse. Serena was starting to feel to really dizzy.

Darien got a worried look on his face, "Why what's wrong?" he got closer to Serena and tried to touch her cheek but she backed away from him, to where she was slightly standing behind Amara. Raye's eyes showed flames as she watched Darien go to Serena.

"Back off Darien, it's nothing for you to worry about," That's when Serena fainted; Amara moved fast enough to catch Serena before she hit the floor. Amara picked Serena up and cradle her in her arms.

"We need to go now," Amara said to Tresta and she started to make her way to the exit. Darien tried to fallow Amara but Tresta stopped him.

"Darien back off, Serena doesn't want you there. I'll tell you what happens when I can." Tresta rushed out to Amara's car. Leaving Darien to stand helpless, Raye stood back with a smirk on her face.

It was a good thing Serena's doctor's office was on the other wing of the hospital. Amara and Tresta took Serena into the emergency room entrance. And they were lucky that Serena's long time doctor just happened to be standing at the front desk.

Six hours later Serena was a wake and trying to choke down some hospital food. Dr. Johnson Serena's doctor had ran a number of tests on her to see what was wrong with her he also had to give her a blood transfusion she was anemic. He stood outside here room preparing to tell her some bad news, he hated telling her bad news when he heard her laughing with her friends in her room.

"I swear guys once I'm out of here again we're going to Paisano's" Serena said to Amara, Michelle and Tresta, Michelle had come to the hospital once she got out of her art history class. Paisano's was a local Italian restaurant that had amazing food, way better than Olive Garden. The girls all laughed only Serena would think of food when she was ill.

Dr. Johnson knocked on Serena's door and entered her room, "Hello Serena I have your test results back." He stood by Serena's bed and looked down at her, she was looking a little better than when she first came in, the yellowish color was almost gone from her eyes.

"Really! That was faster than usually. So what's wrong with me now?" Serena asked smiling looking up at him.

"Serena I'm afraid I have some bad news." Suddenly all the laugher and happiness in the room was gone and Serena nodded to the doctor to continue. "Serena your body is starting to rejecting you heart once again." Silent tears started to run down Serena's cheeks. "I'm going to the bored first thing in the morning and get you put back on the list."

"Why is this happening to me again?" Serena looked down at the palms of her hands, all she ever wanted was to have a normal life. Looking back up at Dr. Johnson wiped her tears a way with a tissue he had given her. "Dr. Johnson have you called my parents yet?"

"No I have not I thought I should tell you first."

"I'm glad you didn't I think I want to call them and tell 'em what's going on. Is there anything else I need to know?" Serena asked trying to stay calm.

"I'll be putting you on new medication until we can get you that new heart. I'm going to keep you here for a few days for observation." Dr. Johnson told Serena what type of medication he was going to put her on but she only was partly listening to what he had to say.

After Dr. Johnson left Serena looked at Tresta, "Tresta don't tell Darien what's going on." She told her.

"But why he needs to know," Tresta asked sitting on the edge of Serena's bed.

"I know he does but I want to be the one to tell him, so when I get out of her in a few days make sure I can't get a hold of any of you," she looked at her three best friends, "I'm going to call him to come pick me up and I'll tell him every thing then. Tresta I know he's going to ask you what's going on and just tell him that I'll tell him when I'm out of her ok?" Tresta was quite for a moment

"Ok," she agreed.

"Oh and guys don't tell anyone what's going on I don't want anyone knowing, just yet." The three older girls all agreed not to say a thing and left Serena alone to call her parents. Serena picked the phone up of the bedside table and called her mother first.

_Hello?_ Came the voice of Serena's mother.

"Hi mommy," Serena said trying to keep the tears from her voice.

_Hi baby, what's wrong you sound upset?_ Came the worried voice.

"Mama I'm in the hospital again,"

_Why what's happened?_

"Mama my-my heart is bad I have to have a new one," Serena started to cry loudly.

_Oh god Serena I'll be on the first plane back…_

"No stay there I don't want Katie to see me in here,"

_But…_

"No buts stay there in LA and don't let Sammy or Rini know what's going on." Serena's mother was silent for a moment before she answered.

_Alright honey if that's what you wish_.

"It is, mom I'll talk to you tomorrow I'm going to call dad. I love you."

_I love you to dear bye._

"Bye" Serena hung up the phone to pick it up again and call her father.

_Ken Edwards here_, her father answered.

"Daddy,"

_Serena?_

"Daddy come home," Serena cried over the phone.

_Serena why what's going on I need you to calm down. _Came her father worried voice. Serena calmed down enough to tell her father what was going on. _Ok Serena I'll take the Red Eye back tonight and I should be home some time in the early morning. I'll see you soon baby, I love you bye._

"I love you too," Serena hung up the phone and put it back on the bedside table.

Serena's father was at the hospital at seven that morning speaking with her doctor and was also on the phone with her mother as well. It was around ten-o-clock that morning when he made it up to her room. He found Serena sitting up in bed eating breakfast and watching The Price Is Right. "Hi sweetie how are you holding up?" He asked as he bent down and kissed her fore head and sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Better than what I was last night," she smiled and turned down the sound on the T.V. "Daddy I've been thinking, if my body rejects this knew heart that Dr. Johnson is talking about, I don't want to even think about being put on the list again, it just means it's my time to go and I can't do anything about that." She told her father she hated to a say it but that was reality.

Ken did not say anything for long moments he hated to think about his oldest daughter dying so the best way to deal with it in the mean time was to act as if she never said anything, but once he left her room he was going to giver her mother another call. "So Dr. Johnson told me he's going to let you out tomorrow after noon." He told her instead.

_Get out tomorrow I thought I had to stay in here another day? I wonder how much daddy paid off Dr. Johnson this time to let me out of here,_ She thought, "Really that's great!"

"I'll be up here around noon to pick you up," Ken started.

"Dad I think I'm going to call Darien and ask him to pick me up."

"Darien? So you to are talking again then, I'm so happy-"

"Daddy," Serena interrupted him, "I'm not speaking to Darien again," her father was about to say something again but she raised her hand to stop him. "He doesn't even know I'm here, so I'm going to tell him what's going on tomorrow." She finished. Serena's father nodded he understood why she wanted to be the one to tell him what was going on with her. "There is another thing I wanted to speak to you about," Serena had a thoughtful look on her face.

Ken watched his daughter's face closely now what is she up too? "And what would that be,"

"I would like a singing career I need a brake from being a writer."

"I'm happy to hear that," Ken had always hoped at lest one of his children would like to be in the music business like himself, but he had a feeling there was more to what Serena had in mind. "But why do I get the feeling that you want something more?"

"Because I do, I want to put an album out by Christmas."

"Serena that's damn near close to impossible you aren't the Three Lights who could pull something like this off."

"Well I could if the Three Lights helped me."

"Serena-" Ken said her name in a warning tone.

"What it isn't like Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki, have anything else to do they're going to be in town and in our studio anyways so what different does it make. And they all have songs written that would sound better if a female would sing them and not the three of them!" she pointed out.

"Serena what makes you think your cousin and his band would want to help, they're trying to put out a new album too you know."

Serena looked up to the ceiling looking as innocent as possible "Well I kind of called Yaten last night and asked if they would help. And they all said they would. If they could be on the album also." She told him in a rush.

Ken sighed, "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"A few weeks," she answered.

Ken shook his head he knew that if she already called her cousin then there was no way he could talk her out of this dead line that she had made. "Alright then Sere, I'm going to go and make some phone calls and get the studio ready for you and the Three Lights, call me if you need me," Ken stood up bent down and kissed her cheek and gave her a hug.

"Thank you daddy," Serena smiled. Ken closed his eyes once more and shook his head smiling at her.

"Your welcome honey I'll see you some time tomorrow I love you bye," he said walking to the door.

"Bye."

The next day around noon Dr. Johnson had came to Serena's room with her discharge papers that she had to sign. After she signed them she called Darien. _Hello?_ he answered.

"Hey Darien it's Serena do you think you can give me a ride back to my dorm I can't get a hold of your sister, Amara or Michelle."

_Sure I guess where are you?_ He asked

"At the hospital."

_Ok I'll be right there what floor are you on?_

"The third floor, room 312"

_I'll see you in about ten minutes. _

"See you soon," Serena hung up the phone.

Darien was at the hospital ten minutes later, like he said. "You know you have to tell me why you were put in here now right." He said as he walked into her room. Serena was sitting on her bed watching T.V.

"I know but I'll tell you once we're out of here." She answered turning off the T.V., just as she did that a nurse came in with a wheel chair.

"Ready to go Serena," the nurse asked.

"Oh yeah," Serena got off the bed and handed Darien a bag of her new medication that Dr. Johnson and brought up to her. She got into the wheel chair and the nurse pushed her out Darien fallowing close behind.

"Are you hungry," Darien asked once he got in his car.

"Yeah lets go to Taco Johns since it's real close and eat the park." Serena said. There was a big park almost directly behind the fast food place.

After they got their food Darien drove over to the park and they found a picnic table under a tree. "So why were you in the hospital?" Darien asked right when Serena took a bite of her chicken burrito.

Serena finished chewing her food and she waited for him to finish as well, "Well it seems that I'm going to have to have surgery."

"What kind of surgery?" Darien asked becoming serious.

"Heart surgery," she answered trying to keep from crying. "I have to have a new heart that's what all the new mediation is for." Serena explained to him everything that had happened the past two days. Darien got up from his side of the table and sat down on her pulling her into a hared embrace and she started to cry into his shirt. After a few minutes Serena calmed down and pulled out of Darien's embrace. "You know I told myself I wouldn't cry in front of you," Serena told him wiping her face with a napkin. Darien just smiled and moved back to his side of the table. "So what's going on with you and Raye?" She asked trying to change to a much lighter topic.

"You know Tresta, Amara, and Michelle all asked me that same question last night when I was at the Jayhawk Towers to see Tresta." Jayhawk Towers was a privately owned apartment complex for the upper classmen on campus.

"Oh and what did you tell them?" Serena asked finishing off her burrito.

"That it was to early to tell, why do you not like her like the three of them?"

"Well it's more like she doesn't like me. And I don't know why she doesn't."

"I'll have to ask around and find out then." He said taking a drink of his pop.

"Darien I don't care what you do there's just one thing I ask of you."

"And what's that."

"Keep her away from Katie," She said seriously.

"Serena-"

"Darien I will not have someone like Raye Hino around our daughter if I'm not there understand?"

"Yes, but we don't have anything to worry about for now since she's still in LA with our mothers."

Darien and Serena finished up their lunch and Darien drove Serena back up to her dorm. Darien parked his car right in front of the entrance and pulled Serena into another hug, she hugged him back. He did the one thing that she was not expecting he kissed her passionately; Serena fought him for a moment but the melted into him. Serena pulled out of his arms once she realized what was going on. "Darien we can't it's over between us." She said grabbing her thing and getting out of his car, she rushed inside her dorm.

What neither of them realized that Raye and seen the whole thing and she was madjealous and she promised herself that she was going to get back at Serena for trying to take her man.


	3. Author's Note

All my stories are on hold until I don't know when. I don't really love Sailor Moon as much as I use too so that's why I haven't updated in a long time. I started revising all the stories but I got desecrated since I role play a lot now and I'm helping a friend run her Harry Potter RPG site. So sorry about this guys.


End file.
